22
Prolog Początek muzyki: Fallout 4 Intro Cinematic Theme Music (NO VOICE) '' '''Obraz się z czarnego rozjaśnia...Rozlega się odgłos strzału... Dwa psy upadają na ziemię z postrzelonymi głowami. Nad nimi siedzi mała przerażona suczka. Wtem nad nią pojawiają się psy w maskach, ubrane na czarno.' -EEEK!- pisnęła. Wzięli ją, najpierw poczuła chwilowy ból w barku a potem obraz się rozmazał... Gdy się obudziła znajdowała się w zupełnie białym pokoju, obitym poduszkami. -Gdzie ja??- zapytała się cicho. Wtem obrócił się dalmatyńczyk w fartuchu. -Nic Ci nie jest moja droga.- odparł z irlandzkim akcentem. - Jak masz na imię?- zapytał. -Nie powinnam tego mówić obcym.- powiedziała. -Ale mi możesz powiedzieć.- odparł. -Dobrze...Jestem Kasha.- powiedziała. -Świetnie! Teraz chwilę Cię poboli, ale przejdzie.- powiedział i wziął urządzenie. Suczka zmarszczyła czoło w ogromnym bólu. Na jej lewej łapie pojawił się numer...Numer 22... * Obraz się ściemnia... Szesnaście lat później... -22! Możesz po raz pierwszy wyjść, na taras, ale nie licz, iż to będzie twoja codzienność.- powiedział buldog noszący czapkę ochroniarza na głowie. -Dobrze.- odparła. Buldog przesunął kartę po czytniku, po czym ruszyli w kierunku drzwi na ,,taras" i znowu przesunął kartę po czytniku. Wtem zamiast kolejnego korytarzu białych ścian ukazało się ciemno- granatowe niebo usiane gwiazdami, w tle widać było ,,kanion" na pustyni. Początek muzyki: Peter Crowley Spirit of Freedom. Suczka szła po betonowym tarasie i westchnęła głęboko i spojrzała się w gwiazdy. Nabrała powietrza w płuca i odetchnęła, po czym usiadła. Czas szybko minął... Koniec muzyki. -Wracasz.- powiedział buldog. -Dobrze.- odparła. Po czym wrócili do budynku.Kilka dni później suczka siedziała na łóżku i miała pójść spać gdy usłyszała odgłos spadającej bomby. Mimo to wiedziała, iż budynek jest specjalnie chroniony i poszła spać. Jednak następne dni to był istny horror...Spadała bomba jądrowa. Musieli uciekać, jednakże zbyt późno i suczka przechodziła w katuszach chorobę popromienną. Leżała i patrzyła jak wstrzykują jej lekarstwa. Jeszcze później widziała wiele śmierci co wyrwało z niej uczucia, ani już się nie bała, a ni płakała... W końcu po kilku latach się skończyła.Kraj po, którego stronie stał zakład, w którym się znajdywała przegrał... Rozdział 1 Miesiąc później... * Odgłos przesuwania karty wejścia i rozsuwania się drzwi. -Czas na twój poranny test 22.- powiedział jeden z buldogów. -Chodź.- dodał drgui. Poszła. Ubrana była jak zwykle w biały strój, sięgający aż do prawie końca ciała.Zamknęli drzwi. Lecz gdy szary zamykał drugi bardziej płowy trzymał ją. W końcu stanęli przed szklanymi drzwiami. Przesunęli kartę po czytniku. Początek muzyki: Kevin Macleod Lasting Hope Odwraca się dalmatyńczyk. -O! Śliczna 22! Chodź! Chodź! Usiądź! Usiądź.- odparł. Zrobiła to co jej polecił. -Zatem koszmary przeszły??- zapytał. -Owszem, wszystkie!- odparła poważnie suczka. -To fantastycznie!! Zatem nie długo zaczniemy kolejny poziom naszej maleńkiej przygody!- odparł.- Już Ci przygotuję zastrzyk. - powiedział i odwrócił się na dłuższą chwilę w poszukiwaniu strzykawki. Suczka rasy Tundra Amerykańska zobaczyła tą okazję i ruszyła łapką. Karta się uniosła i szybko ją schowała blisko siebie. Gdy wrócił ze strzykawką wstrzyknął jej w łapę. -Dobrze, możesz się ci kręcić w głowie niż zazwyczaj, gdyż ponieważ wszystko idzie z planem dałem większą dawkę! A i są dla ciebie dobre wieści w przyszłym tygodniu nie będziesz miała testów! Zatem nie mogę się doczekać by cię zobaczyć podczas południowych testów 22!- odparł. -Taak...Ja także...- odparła i zeszła z łóżka. Koniec muzyki Ochroniarze wzięli ją i zaprowadzili do pokoju i zamknęli za nią drzwi. Wiedziała iż jest pokój monitorowany, zatem wyjęła dyskretnie kartę i usiadła na łóżku obmyślając plan... -Na pewno nie mogę się doczekać tego południa...- powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. * Ściemnia się obraz Drzwi się rozsuwają. -Czas na twoje południowe badania.- odparł bezwyrazowo. -ACH! Oczywiście!- odparła udając zachwyt sunia. * Początek muzyki: Strength of a thousand man. Przesuwa kartę, gdy nagle popchnęła drugiego. -O NIE!!- powiedział. Wyszarpała się. Próbowali ją zatrzymać! Szarpała się i wiła. Wtem...Obudziło coś nowego się w niej!! Dudniło jej w uszach, wizja zamazała się. Zamiast białka, tęczówki i źrenicy miała całe zielone i wydobywała się z niego zielona aura. Gryzła ich! Gdy wróciła do normalności zobaczyła ich pokrwawione ciała! Ruszyła w ucieczkę! Gnała przed siebie! Nagle zobaczyła pokój z napisem:,,Tylko personel". Przesunęła kartę i weszła. Było wyłączone światło. A w pokoju było wiele ekranów, nad którymi były numery. Podeszła do jednego z nich i zaczęła czytać. -20! Imię- Liry , testowana na umiejętnościach z wodą. Test nieudany. Zabita 07. 09. 24. -Czekaj no...- powiedziała. - To chyba są numery eksperymentów! Czyli znaczy to, że...Jestem 22!- powiedziała i ruszyła w prawo. -22! Imię Kasha, testowane na niej umiejętności z 4 żywiołami, obecnie umie wiatr i ogień, nad ziemią i wodą pracujemy, inteligencja test po części wypalił, Furia, super- siła, super- bieg, kontrola umysłu. Notatki, urodziła się z telekinezą i lewitacją. Najważniejszy eksperyment! Bardzo niebezpieczny! Test udał się! Dzięki substancjom ma wymazane wspomnienia. -CO!!- szepnęła. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: The Revant Theme song Wtem przypomniała sobie jak jej rodzice są zestrzeliwani a ona siedzi sama. -Grrrr.- warknęła. Wtem drzwi się otworzyły. Zdezorientowana suczka zawahała się wskoczyła pod stół. Światło się zapaliło. Do sali weszła suczka rasy Jamnik, miała okulary na sobie. Podeszła do jednego z ekranów. Pod spodem była klawiatura. I zaczęła coś pisać. Suczka wyszła i wyjrzała. Widziała jak tamta zapisuje datę zgonu tamtego. Już miała kierować się do wyjścia gdy... -HEJ TY!- zawołała. -O nie!- powiedziała Kasha i pobiegła. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Ice of phoenix. Biegła przed siebie. Nagle... -Jest i wyjście!- ucieszyła się. Wtem upadła pod ciężarem na podłogę. Zobaczyła dwa Rottweilery trzymające ją. Do tego dało się słyszeć cmokanie Dalmatyńczyka. -Niegrzeczna 22!- powiedział. -GRR! Jeśli już mam na imię Kasha, a nie 22!! Czemu wy potwory robicie to psom!!??- zapytała z wściekłością. -To nie psy! A eksperymenty, ale ty ma kochana 22, jesteś czymś więcej...To Ty! Będziesz początkiem nowego pokolenia. - powiedział i chciał dotknąć jej policzka. Tamta odgryzła się, tak, iż mało nie stracił ręki. -Dobrze! Weźcie ją, wiecie gdzie...- powiedział. -NIE!! Puszczaj! - szarpała się. Doktorek ruszył. Nagle się zatrzymał. -AA! - krzyknęli. Dzięki super- sile odepchnęła ich. Jednak Jamniczka włączyła alarm. Tundra Amerykańska otworzyła drzwi i wybiegła na pustynny, piaskowy dziedziniec. Przed nią stały kraty. Nagle pojawiły się psy w ołowianych strojach jeden miał w łapach coś ostrego. Zaczęła się wspinać, ale nadajnik nie pozwalał jej, gdyż raził ją prąd. Spadła...Dorwał się do niej pies, ona skoczyła lecz zahaczył o jej lewy policzek, przeciągnął ostre narzędzie. Trysnęła krew! Za pomocą super- siły odepchnęła go i krzywiąc się wspinała,a potem zeskoczyła. I ruszyła przed siebie. Słyszała za nią pogoń, po kilku godzinach ucieczki zobaczyła, iż się ściemnia a ,,ogon" zawraca. Lecz wiedziała, że wyślą łowcę. Stanęła w krzakach i wygryzła sobie nadajnik. Jednak mimo to i tak będą jej szukać. Nagle usłyszała zbliżającego się łowcę pobiegła szybko jak najdalej od nadajnika i skryła się w krzakach. Gdy poleciał usłyszała trzask za sobą. Odwróciła się. Zobaczyła dwa psy stojące za nią... -Kim jesteście?- zapytała wyzywająco przygotowując się do walki. -Raczej powinniśmy tobie to powiedzieć...- powiedział Rottweiler. -GRR! - warknęła i rzuciła się do walki. Skoczyła na nią Pungsan ale on zrobiła salto w przód i skoczyła mu na plecy. -TY!!- warknął Rottweiler. Skoczyli na siebie!!! Po kilku minutach tarzania się zaprzestali. Wszyscy dyszeli. - Zatem... Jak masz na imię? - zapytał Rottweiler. Koniec muzyki. - Kasha.- powiedziała krótko. - Balto- powiedział Rottweiler. - A ja Ernest- odparł dziwnie czule Pungsan. -Uciekasz przed czymś?- zapytał Ernest. -Można tak powiedzieć...- odparła. -Spoko! Pomożemy Ci, ale chodź z nami.- powiedział Balto. -Mogę Wam zaufać?- zapytała. -Pewnie!- powiedział Ernest. -Zatem dobrze...Prowadźcie.- powiedziała i ruszyli w stronę miasta. Był następny dzień obudzili się w ziemnej jaskini i dalej poszli. Po kilku godzinach podroży weszli do miasta. Wtem zauważyła coś trwożącego...Ochroniarze jej szukali! Szybko przebiegli przez jezdnię omal nie tracąc życia. Zobaczyli za rokiem kawiarnię i weszli. Podeszli do lady, lecz psy patrzyły się na strój Kashy oraz Kashę. -Witam Was w naszej kawiarni! Jak mogę pomóc?- zapytała Chow Chow. -Emmm...- powiedzieli. -Jesteście nowi! Menu jest o tam.- powiedziała i wskazała łapą. -To tak... Ja wezmę zwykłą kawę.- powiedział Balto. -A ja Capucciono. - dodał Ernest. -A ja...- zamyśliła się Kasha. -Może frapucino?- zapytała Chow- Chow. -Dobrze. -To będzie 15, 27.- powiedział. -Kurka! Forsy nie mamy!- syknął Balto. -Weź to.- powiedział Blue Bay Shepard i dał pieniądze. -Ok. Zaraz przyniosę wasze napoje.- powiedziała ekspedientka. -Kim Ty jesteś. - warknęła Kasha. -Raczej to ja powinienem Wam zadać to pytanie, zwłaszcza TY piękna.- powiedział. -UGH!- syknęła. -Jak macie na imię?- zapytał. -Balto. -Ernest. -Tobie to nic do tego.- syknęła. -Ja jestem Altron.- pochwalił się. -Aha.- mruknęli. -Ok, chodźcie usiądziemy.- odparł. Usiedli. -Idziemy chłopaki!- zakomenderowała Kasha. -Ale Twoje frapucino wystygnie. -Nie obchodzi mnie frapu i cino!- syknęła. -A te dwa nie przyjemne Rottweilery z czapkami na głowie, co szukają Tundry Amerykańskiej są powodem, że gdzieś uciekasz?- powiedział. -CO!! -Mogę pomóc Wam uciec nie będąc złapanym.- dodał. -NIE!- powiedziała suczka. -To Twoja szansa.- przekonywał Balto. -Ugh...no dobra.- odparła i usiadła. -Jesteś bardzo...- zaczęła. -Przystojny?- zapytał. -NIE! Nie znośny... Chciałam powiedzieć nie znośny...- dodała. -Więc...Mogę Cię nazywać...22.- powiedział. -NIGDY PRZENIGDY NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE 22!!- krzyknęła waląc łapą w stół. Wszyscy w kawiarni zamilkli i się spojrzeli. -Czy uciekłaś ze szpitala? Sądząc po tych ubraniach.- zapytał. -Coś w tym stylu...Choć nie twoja sprawa...Ale aż tak widać?- dodała. -Nom...dlatego każdy się patrzy.- dodał. -A skąd mogę mieć pewność, że nie pracujesz dla tych przed którymi podobno uciekam?- zapytała. -Nie kupiłbym Wam kaw.- dodał. -Lepiej byś mówił stary prawdę.- powiedział Ernest. Gdy wypili... -Możemy już iść??- zapytała. -Pewnie!- odparł. Rozdział 2 Doszli na miejsce...Znajdowali się przed willą na końcu miasta była blisko lasu. -Tutaj będziecie mogli się ukrywać i mieszkać.- powiedział Altron. -Jeej.- powiedzieli w tym bez entuzjazmu Kasha. Weszli do środka. -Jesteś Altron, już zrobiłem kola--cję...- powiedział Kundelek.-Kto to?- zapytał. -Nasi nowi przyjaciele, pomagam im uciec.- odparł Blue Bay Shepard. -Przed policją!!?- zapytał zdziwiony Kundel. -Nie...Chyba nie.- odparł. -Mogą tu mieszkać na jakiś czas?- zapytał Altron. -Pewnie!- odparł. -A i dasz jej ubrania?- zapytał. -Ok, w sumie nie mam wielu ma parę, które miała moja mama i są w bardzo dobrym stanie.- A i jestem Nick, a Wy?- zapytał. -Ja jestem Balto.- powiedział Rottweiler. -A ja Ernest.- dodał Pungsan. -A Ty?- zapytał. -Co Ty!? Nie powie Ci.- powiedział Altron. Spojrzała się na pieska przekornie i powiedziała. -Kasha jestem. -CO!!?? TO MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁAŚ??- dodał. -Trudno...- powiedziała wzruszając ubraniami. -Dobra to Ci wybiorę i założysz.- powiedział Nick. -Mogą być dla mnie i męskie.- odparła. -Ok.- odparł. -Mogę iść z Wami?- zapytali Ernest i Altron w tym samym momencie. -Zwariowaliście? Nie.- zaśmiał się Nick. Na górze gdy wybrali ubrania i Nick poszedł. Na dole Altron czytał książkę, Ernest z Baltem grali w papier, kamień, nożyce. Nick szykował kolację. -Jestem.- powiedziała. -WOW! - powiedzieli Ernest i Altron. -Jesteś najśliczniejszą suczką w moim życiu.- powiedział Altron. Ernest miał spojrzenie jakby chciał potwierdzić słowa pieska, lecz później udał degustację. -UGH! Cicho siedź!- warknęła Kasha. -Kocham te Twoje podejście.- rozmarzył się Altron. -Hi... Cóż nie tak łatwo.- zachichotał Balto. -Daj jej spokój.- syknął Ernest. -Ok, ok...Matko.- powiedział Altron. Po kolacji chwilę rozmawiali potem przyszedł czas by spać. -Dobra ja zaprowadzę Was do pokoi.- powiedział Nick. -To jest mój.- powiedział i wskazał na śliczny nowoczesny pokoik z podświetlanym łóżkiem. To Twoje. - powiedział zwracając się do Balta. Pokoik był cudowny, ściany były jasno-niebieskie, sufit był podświetlany tak samo jak podłoga. Na wiza wi łózka stał biały regał z plazmą, obok łóżka były roślinki oraz szafka z lampką. -Jej! Dzięki stary! Jest świetny!- odparł Balto i poklepał Nick po plecach. Potem ruszyli. -Przy okazji to twój.- dodał do Ernesta. Pokój by także cudny. Z sufitu zwisał żyrandol w kształcie kropli wody. Ściany były miętowe, podłoga dębowa. Plazma wisiała także na wiza wi łóżka, a obok niego stała biała szafka nocna z lampką i małą roślinką. -WOW! Jest niesamowity! Świetny dom!- pochwalił Ernest i poszedł. -Dzięki.- odparł Nick. W końcu doszli do ostatnich drzwi na parterze. -Pokój Altron'a. A i miłych snów.- powiedział Nick i poszedł. -EJ...A mój?!- zapytała ostro Altorna Kasha. -Uzgodniłem to z Nick'iem i będziesz spała u mnie.- odparł ucieszony. -ŻE CO!???- warknęła. -Widzisz nie ma więcej pokoi.- dodał szybko. Spojrzała się na niego zdegustowanie i powiedziała: -To willa palancie!- syknęła. -Wiem...Są ale nie czułbym się komfortowo gdybyś spała w innym pokoju.- dodał. -Ugh.- wywróciła oczyma. -Dobra wyłączę światło.- powiedział. -Czekaj a nie mogę na podłodze?- zapytała. -Nie mam śpiworu.- szybko się wybronił. -UGH! Suczka wskoczyła, tamten położył się do niej, ona odwróciła się plecami, lecz on nadal do nie leżał twarzą. -Jeżeli położysz na mnie choćby łapę! To stracisz ją!!- warknęła. -Ok,ok...-odparł Altron i odwrócił się plecami. * Obraz się ściemnia na kilka sekund. * Rozjaśnia się obraz. Pod willę podjeżdża czarny Devel Sixteen. Z niego wychodzi ubrany na czarno z okularami Rottweiler i tak samo ubrany Doberman. Otworzyli okno od zewnątrz. Rottweiler za pomocą małej dmuchawki wydmuchał strzałkę i ugodziła w suczkę. -AUĆ! - syknęła. -Co jest?- zbudził się Altron. Przez okno wskoczyły dwa psy... * Ściemnia się obraz * Rozjaśnianie obrazu. Doberman na nią skoczył. -HEJ ZOSTAW JĄ!?- zruszył się Altron. -Ugh! C-co? Gdzie moje moce?- zapytała się suczka przygnieciona przez Dobermana. -Naprawdę 22 myślałaś, że jak przyjedziemy po Ciebie to bez broni!- zaśmiał się Rottweiler. -O co im chodzi?- zapytał. -Niestety chłoptasia musimy zabić...-zaśmiał się Doberman. * Początek muzyki Phantom Power Music- Sweet Revange Altron skoczył na Dobermana. Suczka wydostała. -Nic Ci nie jest?- zapytał. -Nie...Dzięki Nagle Rottweiler skoczył na suczkę. Doberman rzucił się na Altrona. Rottweiler prawie by ją powalił, gdyby nie wyskoczyła w powietrze zrobiła dwa salta w przód kopnęła go w głowę upadł. I wylądowała na ziemi. Altron powalił Dobermana. -Musimy uciekać!- powiedział. Wybiegli i obudzili domowników. Pobiegli na dwór Nick wziął motocykl z dwoma koszami po bokach i wskoczyli Ernest z Baltem i odjechali.A Altron wskoczył wraz z Kashą do Bugatti Chiron. -Ulepszone przeze mnie...Chodzi mi o silnik.- powiedział i ruszył. * Początek muzyki Phantom Power Music- Sweet Revange mniej więcej od 1:45 sekundy Ruszyli. Jednak ,,ogon" nie odpuszczał. Wyjechali na drogę. Było słychać odgłos jadących sportowych aut i motocykla. Altron założył okulary słoneczne i dodał gazu. Nick pochylił się i także to zrobił. Jednak Doberman wskoczył na maskę ich samochodu i zaczął strzelać. Kula przemknęła na uszami Ernesta! Nagle Nick wyjął bazukę i prawie zestrzelił pościg! Wtem Bugatti Chiron znacznie przyspieszyło. Na liczniku dawno było bo 500 km /h. Także u Nick'a. Włączyły się nowe liczniki gdzie było 20000 km/h. -Brakowałoby mi gajerku.- powiedział Altron i dał całą na przód! Za nimi Devel przycisnął. Nagle zauważyli klif! Zahamowali gwałtownie, a Devel wraz z pościgiem wpadli do wody. Odjechali... -Musimy znaleźć miejsce gdzie Ciebie nie znajdą... powiedział Altron. -Kto to jest 22?- powiedział poważnie Nick. Wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzeli się na Kashę... * Koniec muzyki. -Lepiej zacznij mówić.- dodał Altron. -J-Ja jestem 22...- odparła.- Uciekłam z kompleksu laboratoriów, gdzie byłam testowana by mieć moce. Między innymi mam Furię, super- siłę, super-bieg, kontrolę umysłu, także byłam testowana na 4 żywioły ale mam opanowane ogień i wiatr, gdybym nie uciekła testowana bym była jeszcze by mieć wodę i ziemię oraz na super- inteligencję, ale nie do końca wypalił. Do tego urodziłam się z telekinezą i lewitacją. Miałam dużo szczęścia, iż byłam udanym eksperymentem, gdyż jeżeli nie wypalił zabijali go najczęściej paląc go żywcem... Szukają mnie gdyż jestem ich najważniejszym eksperymentem- powiedziała Kasha. -WOOW! Masz moce?- zapytał Altron. -Tak.- odparła. -Dobra biorę Was gdzie nikt Was nie znajdzie.- powiedział piesek. -Czyli?- zapytał Balto. -Zobaczycie.- odpowiedział tym razem Nick. Wskoczyli do pojazdów. -Gdzie mnie zabierasz?!- syknęła Kasha. -Zobaczysz.- odparł spokojnie. -Nie jadę gdzie nie wiem gdzie pojadę!- warknęła i już miała wychodzić z auta. -Przepraszam.- powiedział Altron. Po czym piesek dał jej lek na uśnięcie w strzykawce. ''' Rozdział 3 '''Suczka obudziła się. Była na samej górze drewnianego domku. Przez okno wpadało światło słoneczne. Podeszła do niego. -CO JA ROBIĘ W LESIE!!?- warknęła. Potem zauważyła leżącą obróżkę i założyła ją. -Jak znajdę Altrona to go zabiję...- warknęła. Na dole siedzieli i śmiali się Balto, Ernest i Nick. -Hej!- przywitali się. -Już wstałaś?- zapytał się Ernest. -Tak.- odparła.- Gdzie jest Altron?- zapytała. -Na dworze.- odparł Nick. Suczka wyszła i szybko zamknęła drzwi. Na dworze stał Altron coś robiąc przy aucie. -TY!!- warknęła. -Co?- zapytał. Podbiegła do niego i walnęła go. -AUĆ! Za co!??- zapytał. -Za usypianie mnie!!- warknęła. -Ale zrobiłem to dla Twego dobra.- powiedział. -Mojego dobra!?!?- zdziwiła się. -Co jest dobrego w usypianiu kogoś?- warknęła. -Ok...Przepraszam...- powiedział. -Mam nadzieję!! A w ogóle co robisz? I gdzie jestem...- zapytała. -Staram się ulepszyć je.- odparł.- Ale nie może coś odpalić. I jesteś w moim domku letnim.- powiedział. -Daj sprawdzę. -TY!? PFF!- zaśmiał się. -Są przecięte przewody.- odparła. -CO!? Ale raczej tu nikt nie przyjechał. -Może nie, bo spaliście a ja byłam eghem UŚPIONA!!- warknęła. Wtem zza sosen wyszedł jakiś czarno- żółty stwór. -CO TO!??- powiedział. -Nie wiem...- odparła. Skoczył na Kashę, Altron walnął go kluczem w głowę i pobiegł do garażu i wyjechał motocyklem. Zamieszanie zauważył Nick z Ernestem i Baltem i także wskoczyli na motocykl z koszykami po boku. Byli na asfaltowej drodze leśnej dawali gazu. -HA! To coś nie dogoni nas!- powiedział Ernest. Nagle przyspieszyło wskoczyło na sosnę i mało co nie ugryzł pieska. -NICK!!- krzyknął. -Rozumiem.- powiedział piesek. Oba pojazdy znacznie przycisnęły zostawiając stwora w tyle. Był korek, nagle zauważyli jak przewraca auta i wyciąga Z niego małą Labradorkę. -MAMUSIU!- krzyczała. -STOP!- krzyknęła Kasha. -Nie możemy.- powiedzieli. Nagle suczka zeskoczyła. Wylądowała na klapie jednego z aut i stanęła. * Początek muzyki Ash by Secession. -TY! DZIWAK!- syknęła. -Thiii. - syknął. -O! Nie lubisz jak tak się do Ciebie mówi? Prawda?- powiedziała. -O nie! KASHA!- krzyknął przerażony Altron. -Co Ty zrobiłeś!? Pozwoliłeś jej tak zeskoczyć?!- dodał przerażony Ernest. Nagle zawrócili i pojechali w jej stronę.Warknęła lecz zranił ją kolcami. -Aj...- syknęła, gdyż przejechał po jej bliźnie. -POMÓŻ!!- pisnęła Labradorka. Wtem podjechał do niej piesek. -Ej! Zrób bym się wściekła! Proszę! -Jesteś najcudniejszą sunią w mym życiu!- powiedział. -Naprawdę? Tylko siebie pogrążasz- powiedziała. -OK! OK! Em...22 powinnaś się nazywać.- powiedział. -Naprawdę?- zapytała się zażenowana. -AAA! -krzyknęła sunia gdyż zaczął ją ciągać po asfalcie i wspinać się zaczął po stojącym tirze. -TY!? PRZEZ CIEBIE ONA CIERPI! ALEŻ TAK BO JESTEŚ TAKI GŁUPI, ŻE NIE UMIESZ ZROBIĆ JEDNEJ DURNEJ RZECZY!!- uniosła głos. -A JA MYŚLAŁEM IŻ JESTEŚ BARDZIEJ ZARADNA I JESTEŚ JUŻ WŚCIEKŁA ALE CHYBA ZAZWYCZAJ TAK MÓWISZ!!!- krzyknął. -JESTEŚ NIE ZNOŚNY!!!- krzyknęła i wpadła w Furię. -WOW! Nie ma sprawy.- powiedział piesek. -Co się stało?- zapytał Ernest. -Później Ci powiem.- powiedział piesek. Suczka uderzyła tą rzecz, gdy ona przyspawał suczkę na dach. Ugryzła go, lecz nagle wyszła z Furii. -Nie...Niee!- powiedziała sunia. Uderzył ją o asfalt i podchodził powoli. -O nie!- powiedział Altron. Wziął pistolet i postrzelił stwora. -GRR!- warknął. -KASHA! ZBUDŹ SIĘ!! POMOCY!- krzyknął piesek. Wtem...Jakby na komendę wstała. -To nie było miłe!- powiedziała i dzięki super- sile zabiła go. -CO TO BYŁO!!- krzyknęła mama małej suni. -Nie wiem.- powiedział. -Ej, chodźmy nad potok.- zaproponował Nick. -Ok.- odparli. Był już wieczór, gdy siedzieli nadal nad potokiem gdzie się chlapali.Wtem Nick poszedł dalej. Księżyc oświecał mu drogę. Westchnął ciężko, wiedział, iż Altron jest szczęśliwy i zakochany, gdyż znał swego kumpla jak nikt. Zagapił się i wszedł w nenufary. Muskały jego łapy. Spojrzał w łapy. W odbiciu zobaczył siebie i...kogoś jeszcze. Potrząsnął głową. Myślał, iż tak jest zdesperowany, że już wyobraźnia podsyła mu piękną suczkę rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. -Cześć.- powiedziała. Piesek stanął jak wryty. Sunia była cudowna! Nawet nie chcąco nenufar jej się wplatał w ucho. Przez pieska przeszło nowe cudowne uczucie w stosunku do suczki. -Hej...- odparł rozmarzony piesek. -Jak masz na imię??- spytała ruszając ogonem we wszystkie strony. -N-Nick!- odparł piesek. -A ja Faith.- odparła suczka. Księżyc oświetlał suczkę. Z tyłu miała kołczan z strzałami. Nadal kwiatek był przy jej uchu. -Co tu robiłaś?- zapytał Nick. -Nic takiego...Po prostu chłodziłam się.- odparła suczka i chlapnęła wodą pieska. -Hah! Chcesz poznać moich kumpli?- zapytał Nick. -Z miłą chęcią.- odparła. Po czym ruszyli w górę potoku. Pieski nadal chlapały się. -Em...Pieski.- zaczął Nick. -Tak? Kto to!?- zdziwił się Balto. -Em...Poznajcie Faith.- powiedział Nick. -Grr..To może być wróg!- syknęła Kasha. -Spokojnie, nim na pewno nie jestem.- odparła. -Dobra to powiem Ci jej historię.- zaczął Altron. - Dlaczego ucieka. -Em...- zawiesił się Ernest. -Ok, może powiedzieć!- odparła Kasha. Kasha zaczęła swoją historię, po czym kilkunastu minutach skończyła. -Ojej współczuje.- powiedziała Faith. -Teraz Ty.- odparła Kasha. I Faith zaczęła swoją historię: Jest burzowa noc, urodziła się w domu, Poczuła ciepły dotyk jej mamy. Otworzyła pyszczek i zbliżyła się do mamy. Była mała i przez tę parę tygodni nie miała otwartych oczu. Gdy otworzyła świat stawał przed nią otworem! Jednak zapytała się: -Mamo? Gdzie tata?- zapytała. -W Niebie. Na pewno stamtąd Cię obserwuje i jest z Ciebie dumny...Zmarł kilka dni na serce przed Twoimi narodzinami.- powiedziała Dirper. Początek muzyki: Hurt Sad Piano Do oczu suni napłynęły łzy. I pobiegła płakać. Jednak żałoba nie trwała długo. Pamięta jak mama chodziła na wojny czasem z głębszymi obrażeniami lub mniejszymi, a ta jej pomagała. Pewnego dnia dostała łuk od mamy. Nauczyła się perfekcyjnie z niego strzelać. Tak dorastała. Koniec muzyki. Wybuchła wojna. Obie na nią poszły, wśród bomb! Strzałów, odgłosów czołgów słychać też było strzelanie karabinów. Jednak pewien dzień przyniósł złe wieści...BYŁ OGROMNY WYBUCH!! Jej matka poprzez siłę wybuchu wyleciała i została mocno poturbowana. Jednak dla niej to nie był koniec bitwy. Faith została. -Wybacz...Została postrzelona w płuca...Robiliśmy to co w naszej mocy...Ale nie udało się.- powiedział brązowy pies i wyszedł z namiotu. Początek muzyki: Hymn for the missing. Suczka leżała dzień i noc płacząc. Czuła ogromną pustkę w sercu. Uciekła z domu i zestrzeliła kilkudziesięciu wrogów. Po wojnie żyła samotnie dopóki nie spotkała Nicka. -Przykro mi...-powiedziała Kasha. -M...-mruknęła zamyślona sunia. -Ej wracajmy do domu.- powiedział Ernest. -Muszę powstrzymać tą korporacje!- powiedziała nagle Kasha. -Ale tak teraz?- zapytała Faith. -Nie...Ale nie długo...-powiedziała Kasha i razem z pieskami poszła... Koniec muzyki Rozdział 4 Następnego dnia jako pierwsza obudziła się Faith i poszła do kuchni. Chciała sprawdzić czy jest coś do jedzenia. Z szafki wyjęła paczkę chipsów i usiadła. Chwilę później na dół zeszła Kasha. -Hej.- przywitała się Kasha. -Hej! Usiądź!- zachęciła Faith. -Dzięks.- odparła Kasha. -Kim oni są by testować na psach!?- zapytała Faith. -Nie wiem.- odparła Kasha. -Zmyje Ci się kiedyś ten numer?- zapytała Faith. -Nie.- powiedziała Kasha. Wtem usłyszały odgłos schodzenia po schodach. Zeszli Nick, Ernest, Balto i Altron. Nick przygotował śniadanie i zjedli. Wtem rozległ się odgłos piszczenia!! -Co to!?- zapytał Ernest. -Pewnie jakiś żart.- powiedział Altron. -Nie sądzę...-powiedziała Kasha i wybiegła za nią poleciała Faith, po nich Nick, Altron Ernest i Balto. Zobaczyli mutanta Dalsky był cały niebieski w łapach trzymał wijącą się suczkę rasy Chihuahua. Miał zamiar ją zjeść. Faith naprężyła łuk i strzeliła w jego bok. -GRRR!- warknął. Początek muzyki: Ice of Phoenix Stworzenie skoczyło na Ernesta, ale Kasha wpadła w Furię i rzuciła się na stwora! Strząsną ją z siebie uderzyła głową o kamień!! Stwór skoczył na Nicka, Faith naprężyła łuk i strzeliła go w bark! Ryknął z bólu!! Zobaczył suczkę podleciał lecz Nick szybko wziął pistolet i go postrzelił w łapę. Balto, Ernest i Altron także wzięli do obrony pistolety i zaczęli strzelać. -Co to jest!?- syknął Altron. -Nie wiem.- odparł Balto. -UGH! To nie było miłe!? Co nie!?-syknęła Kasha. Wtedy Faith zamroziła nagle stwora w czasie a Kasha dokonała jego unicestwienia. Koniec muzyki. -D-Dziękuje Wam!- powiedziała Chihuahua i pobiegła przed siebie! -Chyba muszę moim doktorkom złożyć wizytę...-powiedziała Kasha. -Idę z Tobą!- powiedziała Faith. - I ja!!- powiedział Nick. -Nie zostawię Cię!- dodał Altron. -Ani ja!- odparł Ernest. -Ja idę!- zadeklarował Balto. Razem ruszyli w kierunku miasta, wdzieli jak ochroniarze wracają w stronę kompleksu po kilku godzinach drogi znaleźli się przed kratami. -WOW! To Ty tu byłaś!?- powiedział Altron. -Niestety...tak.-odparła. -Dobra to wdrapujemy się?- zapytała Faith. -Tak.- odparła Kasha. -Uważaj...-szepnął Nick do Faith. Pieski zaczęły się wdrapywać. Gdy przeskoczyli na teren ośrodka. Wiatr zawiał, a piach z dziedzińca polecił im prawie w oczy. Wtem... -WY!?? 22?!- zdziwił się pies i już miał pobiec by włączyć alarm gdy Faith naprężyła strzałę i został zabity! Wzięli jego kartę dostępu i przesunęli po skanerze. Weszli na biały korytarz. -Nie wiedziałam, że w tak krótkim czasie tu będę...- syknęła Kasha. -Co za sterylne i dziwne miejsce.- dodała Faith. -Nie dziwię się, że uciekłaś.- powiedział Altron. -Mhm.- przytaknęli Ernest, Balto i Nick. Wtem czarny Dog Niemiecki stanął za nimi na sobie miał szarą maskę. -Witaj 22!- powiedział metalicznym głosem. Rozdział 5 -Ty...-syknęła Kasha. -Tak, jestem założycielem tej wspaniałej korporacji!- powiedział głosem z zakłóceniami, gdyż tak przekształcała mu to ,,maska" na pysk. -Czego Ty robiłeś to psom!?- warknęła Faith. -A Ty czym niby jesteś?- zapytał drwiąco. -Lepiej byś nie wiedział...-syknęła. -Głupia.- dodał. -Ej! Masz coś do niej!?- warknął Nick. -Hmm...Tak! Wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy.- odparł. -GRRR.- warknęli. -A TY 22...Wracasz tu na badania!- odparł. -NIE! NIE WRACAM TU!!- warknęła. *''Początek muzyki: Strenght of a thousand man.'' -Ależ wracasz....-odparł i włączył alarm. -ZABILIŚCIE MOJĄ RODZINĘ, BEZKARNIE NA MNIE TESTOWALIŚCIE I TRAKTOWALIŚCIE JAK NIC!!! TERAZ DZIĘKI WAM! POZBĘDĘ SIĘ TEJ KORPORACJI RAZ NA ZAWSZE!!- warknęła, z jej oczu zaczęła ,,wypływać" aura i rzuciła się na Doga. Nagle zza rogów wybiegły psy w strojach ołowianych. Nick zaczął walczyć i wyjął pistolet, to samo zrobił Altron i zaczęli strzelać. Balto i Ernest rzucili się na pozostałych! A Faith zestrzeliwała nadchodzących. -Wiesz 22, że moja śmierć doprowadzi do upadku korporacji, i zginą inne eksperymenty bo system zostanie wyłączony!- powiedział. -GRRR!! -warknęła i rzuciła się na niego. Altron zastrzelił ostatniego psa w ołowianym stroju i poszli uwalniać eksperymenty wraz z Nickiem, Ernestem, Baltem i Faith. Szybko biegali od pokoju, do pokoju i wypuszczali psy. Tymczasem...Kasha wyskoczyła wraz z Dogiem w powietrze i rzucili się sobie do gardeł! Dzięki rękawicy Dog wysunął pazury i zranił lekko sunię, ale pod wpływem Furii, która się okazała silniejsza niż myślał nie poczuła tego i wtem poczuł zęby na jego gardle...Obraz zamazał się i...umarł. Pojawił się kobiecy głos informujący o czasie do autodestrukcji, światła się wyłączyły i migały tylko czerwone. Suczka jak torpeda pognała szukając przyjaciół. Nie znalazła ich, ale razem z nimi wybiegła na dziedziniec z budynku. Eksperymenty dawno uciekły, a oni mieli zaledwie 10 sekund do ucieczki szybko wspięli się po ogrodzeniu i zeskoczyli, nie mieli czasu na leżenie po szoku ruszyli do lasu. Kilka sekund później rozległ sie wybuch. Ernest, Balto, Altron, Faith i Nick stali smutni. -Nie może być...-zasmuciła się Faith. -Nie tylko nie ona...-powiedział Altron. Wtem na tle tlącego się budynku wyszła suczka rasy Tundra Amerykańska. -KASHA!!- krzyknęli i pobiegli w stronę suczki. -Udało się...Udało się nam...Nie ma już jej...-powiedziała suczka w uścisku przyjaciół. Obraz się ściemnia. KONIEC Galeria 22 tittle card.PNG|Okładka Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Nick Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Odcinek 12 Kategoria:Odcinki 12